


Warmth [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Seven Kingdoms: The Princess Problem (Visual Novel)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Community: purimgifts, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Warmth" by Hagar."Clarmont ruminates on his wife on a winter day."





	Warmth [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lea_hazel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_hazel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Warmth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921776) by [Hagar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagar/pseuds/Hagar). 



  
  
Cover art by: [Hagar](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagar)  


Length: 5:33  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/warmth.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/warmth%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for lea_hazel for Purimgifts 2019! Thank you so much to Hagar and her friend, who went above and beyond to try to teach me how to pronounce the Persian names in this fic. I tried my best! I definitely winged how to pronounce some of the other character names in this fic and I hope they're not too far off-base? Thanks again to Hagar for the cover art and for having blanket permission!


End file.
